pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P
Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F is a two part fanfiction written in Spanish about an alternative universe of the Phineas and Ferb world where mysterious murders appear in the summer of Danville. It is divided in chapters, each chapter represent and alternative universe. The first part Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni P&F (lit. 'When the cicadas cry: P&F') covers 5 chapters and the second part Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: P&F (lit. 'When the cicadas cry Answers: P&F') cover 4 chapters. It's loosely based on the 07th Expansion Visual Novels Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (Higurashi When They Cry in the english translation) and Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. Currently, no english translation of this story exist. Chapters contained in the First Part - Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni P&F Chapter of Vacations kidnapping The initial setting of the series. Phineas Flynn discovers that Bucky, his former pet, has died and is not on a vacation. When he returns home, he found Perry the Platypus horribly killed. His parents and Ferb are not home and when he tries to escape, he is captured by a mysterious group and killed. Disappearing Platypus Chapter This chapter introduces a forgotten legend of the Badbeard Lake, involving an 'Oyashiro-sama' person who existed hundreds of years ago and destroyed a warrior indian tribe that existed there, famous for their cruelty. However, the methods used by Oyashiro-sama were just as cruel as the other tribe that he destroyed. He settled the 'Middle Summer Festival' to punish the rival tribe. Phineas finds that the Troop 46321 has been keeping as a secret the Oyashiro-sama legend and the mysterious murder of a former member. He becomes paranoid and finally, when the Troop and Isabella try him to play a "game" with Perry he goes nuts and kills them. A woman called "Dr. Victoria" is also introduced. Time Wasting Chapter This chapter clarifies something about the Chapter of Vacations Kidnapping. Perry goes through military experiments to travel against dimensions and gets himself locked 4 years ago in the Chapter of Vacation Kidnapping universe. A woman called Federica told Perry his fate. At the end, when Perry tries to reveal the truth of Bucky to Phineas, he is killed by a mysterious woman, and the tragedy of the Chapter of Vacaction Kidnapping starts. Middle Summer Festival Chapter This chapter reveals that the Middle Summer Festival observed in the present Danville is the same festival observed by Oyashiro-sama, but because younger people don't know the legend, nobody notices. Phineas and Ferb try to repair the roller coaster of the Festival and provocate an accident that affects Candace and Jeremy. When Linda Flynn reacts and treats Phineas with unbelivable cruelty, Isabella thinks that she is possesed by Oyashiro-sama spirit and kills her and her husband in the middle of the night with the help of her Troop. When Candace wakes up and finds this scenario, goes nuts and thinking that Phineas is the culprit looked him in the garage where he is having a fight with Isabella. Isabella commits suicide to avoid Candace from torturing her. Phineas is saved by Baljeet and Buford but when he tries to confront Candace, he gets seriously injured. Finally, when he was recovering in the Hospital, Candace appears suddenly and kills Phineas. Ferb was missing all the time. Curse Killing Chapter This chapter presents Baljeet Patel being bullied by Thaddeus and Thor because their fort lost a building contest with Phineas and Ferb. He uses his knowledge to convince Isabella and Buford to believe his own version of Oyashiro-sama legend. When the bullying too goes far, Buford's fish, Biff and Isabella's dog, Pinky are found dead. This forces Isabella and Buford kill Thaddeus and Thor, believing that they are the culprits. When Isabella returns to her home, she tries to call Phineas and Ferb only to find that they were missing and found Django Brown dissenbowled in her backyard. Buford finds Ferb in Baljeet's backyard, murdered using ropes that going thorugh his body and neck. Baljeet enters and escapes thinking that Buford murdered Ferb. Finally, when confronted, Baljeet confesses that he modified the Oyashiro-sama legend to get revenge on Thaddeus and Thor and then throws Buford into a river. This night is reveleaded that some kind of toxic gas from the Badbeard Lake kills all the people in Danville. Chapters contained in the Second Part - Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai P&F Curse Killing Chapter Epilogue This chapter takes place 20 years after the Curse Killing Chapter. Richard, a journalist goes to the Greystone Psychiatric Hospital where Buford was confined after being rescued only to find that he went insane and blames himself for all the murders. Disaster Awakening Chapter This chapter begins in the episode 'Oh, There You Are, Perry' when Perry goes missing. Perry goes missing to investigate the water in Badbeard Lake that appears to have no toxic ingredients. When Phineas and Ferb make the roof concert to find Perry, Dr. Victoria mocks Perry aloud, in front of the boys. Perry appears and talks in reponse Dr. Victoria mocks. This night Perry is kidnapped, taken to the roof concert building and dissenmbowled. Phineas wakes up to find Perry and discovers his corpse. He manages to escape and return silenty to the center of the city. He discovers a horrible truth about the toxic gas from Badbeard Lake. He tries to escape, but goes into shock after witness kill all of his friends in the Danville Public Library. Finally, he is mysteriously murdered in a hospital. Massacre Chapter This chapter begins when Phineas and Ferb discover the Bucky bones buried in their backyard and run some DNA test to know for sure. Dr. Victoria is revealed to be the Ferb's mother. Perry reveals the truth of Bucky to his owners and reveals his ability to talk. Dr. Victoria confronts Ferb and makes him choose between her and his half-parents. It revelead that Dr. Victoria is the culprit of the Danville gas poisoning and that the Fireside girls except Isabella are working with her. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends try to defeat Dr. Victoria but all the friends were killed while trying to protect Phineas, Ferb and Perry. Perry is dissected alive by Dr. Victoria and then she takes all people to the Danville Public Library and kills them with poison gas. she proclaims that she has become a god with this action. After that, she tortures Phineas and Ferb making them eat a banquet made with the body of their friends to finally kill them. Dr. Victoria is pointed as the main villain in the whole story. Massacre Chapter Epilogue This chapter takes place 20 years before the Massacre Chapter. Dr. Victoria is diagnosed with terminal cancer and when Irving, the Phineas and Ferb fan who survived the killings goes to confront her, he assumes that she was the culprit. Irving meets Carl that tells him that he has to go to another universe Dr. Victoria madness, because she was using a secret military experiment called the Carthage Project to pass from one universe to another. Acompannying Festival Music Chapter This chapter begins in London, 1970 when the past of Dr. Victoria is reveleaded. She was a happy child but when her parents died was confinned in an orphanage runned by a cruel major of the Army who tortures her. She tries to escape but failed. However she was saved by Dr. Campbell an old friend of the Victoria's family. It's is revelead that Victoria promised the Major of the orphanage to be evil in order to get revenge of him. Years after she falls in love of Lawrence Fletcher and has Ferb as her child. When Lawrence dumps her due to Linda Flynn she destroy Ferb's life killing all his school friends during a science project. He undergoes Ferb with Electroshock therapy to make him forget his life with her. Later she uses Ferb as a guinea pig in an Autism related experiment and deliver silent to the Flynn Family.Years later she appears in Danville and makes 'friendship' with Phineas. In a family reunion with all Phineas and Ferb friends, Dr. Victoria kills all the adults and begins a man hunt to kill the friends of Phineas and Ferb using the Phinedroids and Ferbots. Then Perry, Isabella, Carl, Phineas and Ferb survived and confronts Major Monogram and Dr. Victoria. Major Monogram reveal that he lend Dr. Victoria the use of the Carthage Project to develop a Psychological trainning for Agent P. Perry get so mad about this and with the help of Carl kill Major Monogram. Phineas and Ferb confront Dr. Victoria and she challenge the boys to found the proofs that she was the true culprit. Phineas and Ferb defeat Dr. Victoria in the challege and then Dr. Victoria tries to kill them. She was arrested by General Arthur and he permits Agent P to use the Carthage Project to return their owners to their real Universe and forget all the tragedies that Dr. Victoria created. Acompannying Festival Music Chapter Epilogue This chapter took place en 1970. Perry use the Carthage Project to go back in the time and avoid the Victoria's parents dead, thus making her to be an explorer and not a scientist, preventing all the tragedies to occur. Dice Killing Chapter When Perry return to his former universe, suffer an accident by hands of Doofenshmirtz and goes to another Universe where he founds that Doofenshmirtz nor the OWCA exist and Phineas and Ferb's pet Bucky never died. Principal Characters This are the characters that are more focus in the story. *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Perry the Platypus *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Dr. Victoria *Major Monogram *Irving List of songs used in Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: P&F All the following songs can be found on the Umineko no Naku Koro Ni OST from the game. *rahu goldenslaughter *miragecoordinator *dreamenddischarger *Happiness of Marionette *system0 *akaiikutsu nise *Another songs without romanization Allussions *''Sound Novels:'' In Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: P&F, often the author request the readers to listen some songs of the Umineko no Naku Koro Ni soundtrack in order to impact more with the description. *''Code Lyoko:'' The Carthage Project of the story seems a lot like XANA of Code Lyoko, because let travel to the past. *''Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni:'' The name of the god of Hinamizawa in the game was 'Oyashiro-sama'. He also carries a curse involved with murder. *''Umineko no Naku Koro Ni:'' Dr. Victoria "banquet" to Phineas and Ferb in the Massacre Chapter seems very similar to the Human Tea Party of the Episode II of Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. Also Dr. Victoria character seems like Eva-Beatrice from the Episode III of the same game. Also the confrontation between Phineas and Ferb and Victoria use the red truth of this game. External Links Part 1 - Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F at FanFiction.net (Spanish language) Part 2 - Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai P&F at FanFiction.net (Spanish language) Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Abandoned Pages